


One floor at a time

by WeirdV



Series: Let's write some prompts, cause it's fun. [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Elevator AU, M/M, PI!Stiles, Pre-Slash, Private security, claustrophobie, getting over fears, i'm not sure, maybe a "staircase" AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elevator AU<br/>Stiles works on the 17th floor, Derek on the 20th.<br/>Stiles always takes the stairs, it's a thing, don't judge.<br/>But on a sunny Monday morning he decided to take the elevator. Well, for a floor, maybe. Babysteps.</p>
<p>Or, the one where Stiles tries to get over his fear of elevators to talk to that totally cute guy that also starts at 7.30 in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One floor at a time

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know much about claustrophobia, or how therapy mostly tells you to get over it. But I know that you handle it one step at a time.  
> So, do not take this as professional advice, or sth.  
> I'm only afraid of Spiders. And heights. Well, only heights if you're standing on one of those rope bridges that don't look steady enough.  
> Oh, and needles. Can't handle needles, from injections, that is. Because I actually have three tattoos :) (And planning on getting a third one - a triskele - as well ;) )  
> Anyways, I hope you like it.

**One floor at a time**

 

Derek notices the guy. It’s hard not to, because he sees him every single morning. The man _always_ takes the stairs. Derek started working at the building about six months ago. He started the business with his sister three years ago, but they had always worked from home. After expanding, however, they had agreed a more professional office was in order. So they had moved this building, renting an office on the twentieth floor. Most people in the building worked from nine to five, Derek’s day started at seven thirty and ended – depending on how the day went – at six. Although he only ever spent morning at the office, his sister arranged the paperwork, Derek was the “ _muscle_ ”.

So, yes, he’d seen the guy often. He was the only one who – like Derek – started at seven thirty. Derek – however – has no idea on what floor he works. The only thing he knows is that he _always_ takes the stairs. So when – on a sunny Monday morning – the man steps into the elevator he’s mildly surprised. The man punches the button for the second floor, and when the doors open again he almost runs out, making his way to the staircase.

Derek isn’t one to judge, but he is – however – curious.

 

On Tuesday the man does the same thing, this time he gives Derek a slight but nervous smile as he steps onto the elevator. He punches the button and stays close to the door.

 

On Thursday he punches the button for the fourth floor, his fists clenched by his side by the time the doors open again and almost pushing people over as he bolts out the door. It’s pretty much the same for the next two weeks.

 

Then – three weeks after Derek first saw him get into the elevator – he punches the button for the eight floor. The next day, he goes to the sixth floor. Bolting out again when the doors open.

“Freak” someone mutters as they get onto the elevator and smile at Derek, he ignores the guy.

 

It’s four weeks later that the man speaks to him for the first time.

“Hi” he smiles nervously, fists clenched at his side, “What floor are you on?”

His hand is hovering over the buttons.

“Twentieth. You?” Derek asks as the man punches the button for him and then the eight floor.

“Seventeenth” he says, Derek frowns, “I’m getting there.”

That’s all they say that day. He looks nervous, fists clenched at his side, and shifting his weight from one foot to the other constantly.

 

“I’m Derek” Derek introduces himself the next day.

“Stiles” he smiles back, his hands still clenching at his side in tight fists and Derek can see him taking in deep breaths and exhaling slowly.

“Uhm, are you okay?” he asks uncertainly, the man shrugs.

“I don’t really like elevators” he explains, choosing the tenth floor again, “I’m working on it.”

“Well” Derek smiles friendly, “At least the stairs provide a good workout, huh?”

Stiles snorts and his fists loosen up a bit as he looks up at Derek, “Yeah, I guess so” he replies, “I mean, I could probably hold someone down with my thighs from all the stairs I’ve done these last five years.”

“Yeah” Derek says absently, trying not to imagine Stiles holding people down with his thighs. Damn, that was a nice visual.

The doors open again and Stiles turns at him for a second, “See you tomorrow, Derek” he says, before taking the stairs for the remaining seven floors.

 

The next day they’re both waiting for the elevator.

“So, what floor will you be going to today?” Derek asks as they step into the little box.

“I’m thinking the twelfth” he says, Derek smiles and selects their floors.

“You’re always here early, how come?” he asks after a while, Stiles grins.

“It takes a while to climb seventeen stairs” he says, “So I make sure I’m a bit earlier to get all my work done.”

“What is it you do?” he asks, “I only ever see you in the morning.”

“I’m a PI” he says, “I see my clients in my office during morning hours, and then I mostly work the field. How about you?”

“Private security” he says, “My sister installs camera’s, I mostly take body guard gigs for people getting threats.”

“Dude, why didn’t I know that?” Stiles grins, “I can totally send you some clients, if you don’t mind, that is. You got a business card?”

“I do” Derek smiles, “And I can certainly send some people your way. The cops can’t always help with stalkers.”

“Tell me about it” Stiles shakes his head, “my dad’s a sheriff, I know how they work. I got patented methods for scaring off creepy ass stalkers.”

“Well, thanks” Derek says as he takes the business card and hands Stiles his own, the doors sliding open at the twelfth floor, “Feel free to give me a call.”

“I will” Stiles smiles warmly as he steps off the elevator, and Derek notices his hands hanging loosely by his side.

 

He doesn’t see Stiles for a week after that, and when Stiles appears again he has bruises on his face and a cut on his lip.

“What happened?” Derek frowns, Stiles just shrugs.

“Not all people like to be caught cheating” he says – although something tells Derek it’s not the entire truth.

“You okay? Didn’t see you for a few days” Derek smiles and Stiles just grins widely.

“Had a big job” he explains, “Can’t give any details, sorry.”

“Nah, I understand” he replies, “Private security is just as secretive.”

 

~~~

 

On Friday, Stiles isn’t alone. He’s talking to a blonde woman standing by the elevator, having a heated discussion with her.

“I don’t give a shit, _Erica_ ” he mutters, “it’s _too_ dangerous, you’re not going to!”

“I’ve handled bigger cases, I’ll be fine” the woman – apparently named Erica – replies angrily, “You can trust me.”

“I know I can trust you, but if anything happens to you, I’d never forgive myself” he says, gesturing with his hands as he talks, “Look, we’ll talk about this later. You should get going, here’s the guy’s schedule.”

He hands the woman a file and she looks through it, “Fine” she says, clenching her jaw, “I’ll go get your moneyshot. But this isn’t over.”

“I didn’t think it was” he says, rolling his eyes as the woman stomps away.

Derek glances at her, as they both step into the elevator and Stiles picks the twelfth floor for himself, then selects the twentieth for Derek.

Stiles has his fists clenched by his side again, clearly upset, and then suddenly his hand is bleeding.

“Holy, shit! Stiles?” Derek says, taking his hand and startling the man, “Did you just – you’re bleeding.”

Stiles frowns and looks down at his left hand, his nails dug so deep in his palm that he’d drawn blood, “Oh” he says, a confused look. Derek pulls out a handkerchief and presses it to his hand.

“Does that happen a lot?” Derek frowns and Stiles shakes his hand, clearly surprised as he gazes at his bleeding hand.

“No” he says, “I – uhm. Sorry that I freaked you out.”

“Nah, don’t worry about it” he says, the elevator comes to a stop and the doors open, “This is your stop.”

“Thanks” Stiles says, trying to give him back the handkerchief.

“Keep it” Derek says, and Stiles thanks him with a warm smile before stepping outside.

 

~~~

 

“Good morning” Stiles smiles brightly as he sees Derek by the elevator the following day, “How’ve you been?”

“Me? Okay” Derek shrugs, “What floor today?”

“Hmm, the fifteenth” he says, as Derek presses the button for him and then for himself.

“Oh, before I forget” Derek turns towards Stiles as the elevator doors close, “My sister suggested a meeting. Since we can send each other clients, maybe we can set up some sort of partnership?”

“Hmm, that sounds pretty good” Stiles muses, “I’d have to talk to my partner first.”

“The blonde from last week?” Derek frowns, and Stiles shakes his head.

“Nah, that’s Erica” he says, “She freelances, whenever I need an extra photographer. No, Lydia is my partner. She mostly does the papers and financial shit. I suck at that. She does it part time, while working on her research.”

“Oh. Well, you’ve got my number. I’m normally in the office ‘till twelve, this week, so you can swing by anytime” he says, the elevator coming to a stop. Stiles looks surprised as the doors slide open and he steps outside, hesitating for a second.

“Huh” he frowns.

“Something wrong?” Derek asks, Stiles shakes his head.

“No, I – well, it took less time than I had anticipated” he says with a smile, “I guess the company keeps me distracted.”

“Hey, maybe next time you’ll make it all the way up, right?” Derek suggests, Stiles smiles.

“Who knows” he replies as the doors close again.

 

~~~

Stiles has already selected the correct floor when Derek steps into the elevator the next morning.

“You look tired” he frowns and Derek smiles friendly, “Hot date?”

“Long night” he says, “New client. I don’t even have to time to date these days. Well, at least not the time to go out and meet new people.”

“Ow” Stiles smiles, “Did you know that most people meet their significant other at the workplace?”

“I did not” he replies, “Makes sense, though, right?”

“It does” Stiles smiles, “My friend Scott met his girl at work. He’s a vet, and she works at a wildlife centre for foxes – or something like that.”

“My sister met her husband through work” Derek says.

“Another bodyguard?” he asks, Derek bites his lip and shakes his head.

“Uhm, not really” he grins, “Some guy she tackled because she thought he was following our client. Luckily for her, he was too enamored to press charges.”

“Must be, if he married her” Stiles says, “Well – this is my floor. See you tomorrow, Derek.”

“See you tomorrow, Stiles.”

 

~~~

 

Stiles would never admit it out loud, but when he doesn’t see Derek the following morning, he’s disappointed. He also takes the stairs again.

Taking the elevator had been mainly to find a reason to talk to the man. Both being at the offices early – Stiles mostly because taking the stairs took a while – and greeting each other with a polite nod.

He’d been talking about getting over his claustrophobia with his therapist, and suggested trying to take the elevator. She’d told him to try one floor at the time. Add if he felt it went better.

The thing was – with Derek and him slowly becoming friends – he didn’t have time to think about being in such a small space.

Talking to Derek helped, even if it was just small talk. And for that reason, he couldn’t bring himself to take the elevator that morning.

~~~

“So, what floor today?” Derek asks as his hand hovers over the buttons of the elevator. Stiles is glad that he’s back.

“I’m feeling optimistic. The seventeenth” he says, Derek smiles widely and presses the button for him, then selects his own floor.

It’s around the tenth floor that the lights go out, there’s a loud ringing noise and then – _nothing._

“Wh – what happened?” Stiles looks at Derek, eyes wide in panic, “Did – did we stop? Please tell me we didn’t stop.”

“I’m afraid we did” he says, “But it’s okay, they’ll come around to fix it soon, I’m sure.”

“Uh –huh” he says, taking in a gulp of air, “That’s not as comforting as you might think.”

“Hey, you’re doing great. Remember, seventeen floors today! This is just – you’ll be fine” Derek gives him a worried look as Stiles steps closer to the elevator doors.

“I know I’m weird, okay!” he says, biting his lip as he frantically looks for a way out, “I’m very claustrophobic. I’ve been working on it with my therapist. I mean – I used to be fine. But then some fuckwat locked me in his car trunk for two days and – ever since, I’m not fond of small spaces.”

“How about some distraction” Derek suggests, “Any plans for the weekend? I heard there’s some new movie coming out.”

“Yeah, superhero movie” Stiles says with a shaky breath, “You going to watch it?”

“I’m terrible at superhero movies. Don’t know anything about them” Derek says, “Is it good?”

“It’s awesome” Stiles says, “I can bring you up to speed, if you want. I mean – it’d take some time.”

“We probably won’t be in here long enough for that” Derek replies,  a voice inside the elevator interrupting him.

_Hang in there guys, we should have it fixed in a few minutes._

 “Thanks” he says, taking in another breath, “And thanks for not calling me a freak.”

“Why would I call you a freak?” Derek frowns and Stiles snorts.

“You think I don’t know what everyone in this building thinks about me? The weirdo that’s afraid of the elevator” he shakes his head, “So, thanks for not saying that.”

“I would never think you’re a weirdo” Derek says, “To me, it seems brave that you work on overcoming your fear.”

“Yeah, right” Stiles sighs and leans against the side of the elevator, letting himself slide down and then wraps his arms around his knees.

“Seriously” Derek says, kneeling down before him, “I’m afraid of fire. I freak out at the sight of birthday candles.”

“Fear of fire is rational” Stiles argues, “Because fire is dangerous, elevators? Not so much.”

“All fear is irrational. That’s why it’s called fear” Derek says, “What’s rational about being afraid of birthday candles?”

“I’ve seen enough videos of people’s hair catching fire trying to blow out those candles” Stiles supplies, and Derek can’t really argue with that.

“Maybe. My point is, you work on getting through that fear. I have never even tried” he shrugs, “So, I don’t think you’re a freak. I think you’re brave.”

“Thanks” Stiles smiles at him, “You know, being in the elevator with you was sort of the reason I decided to get over my fear.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. I first saw you a few months ago. When you just got here, and each morning I saw you wait for the elevator. And I sort of wanted to talk to you,  but I didn’t know how.”

The light in the elevator goes on again and the little metal box starts moving.

“We’re moving again” Derek says – stating the obvious, “You okay?”

“Yes” Stiles smiles warmly as he takes the offered hand to help him up, “Thanks.”

“No problem” Derek smiles, “I’m glad you decided to take the elevator. I sort of enjoy our morning talks. Started looking forward to them.”

“Me too” Stiles says, the elevator stopping at his floor, “See you tomorrow, Derek.”

“You too, Stiles.”

 

~~~

 

“You’re not taking the elevator today?” Derek asks as he sees Stiles make his way to the staircase.

“No – uhm. After yesterday I – well” he gestures wildly with his arms and Derek smiles, ignoring the elevator doors opening and walking over to the staircase, “What are you doing?”

“Taking the stairs” he says matter of fact, Stiles raises an eyebrow at him as Derek holds the door open for him, “ _So_ – I’ve been thinking about going to see that new superhero movie this weekend. Know anyone that would want to come with me?”

“I might be able to think of someone” Stiles says with a smile, following the man up the stairs. 

**Author's Note:**

> I like endings that aren't really endings but more like a beginning.
> 
> Let me know what you thought <3


End file.
